


Starfuckers, Inc.

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facial, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Yukhei gets into porn just so he can get fucked by his pornstar crush.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 268
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Starfuckers, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> squick warning: daddy kink and step-family porn are mentioned but don't involve lucas/kai. just a warning.

Yukhei licked his lips as he stared down at the glossy black signature staring back at him, mocking him. The room was cold, and he drew his hands into his sweater. “Um, so...what now?” he asked, voice quieter than usual.

“Ah, well, congratulations first of all!” Baekhyun said with a beaming smile, looking a bit like the cat that ate the canary. “You’ll love it here. And even if you don’t, you have a fun story to tell your friends,” he winked, “now you’ll just need to go get tested - we can’t have any diseases you know - and then we’ll set you up to talk movies with the manager.”

Yukhei nodded and offered a little smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Your friend was right, you’re adorable,” Baekhyun said and pinched his cheek before walking off with the contract. 

He sighed. He would have to thank Taeyong later for setting up this meeting, he was running low on funds and nothing was looking too promising. Maybe his parents were right about that art degree. As he stood, however, his gaze landed on a poster of a man with golden skin and a sultry pout, staring right into the camera. Yukhei smiled a little. Oh yeah, that was the other reason.

He had long ago fallen in love with the pornstar known as Kai, with his sometimes predatory gaze and the way he fucked just so perfectly onscreen. Taeyong had shot with Kai, and he had already told Yukhei that it was even better than it looked, and that had really been enough of an incentive to sign the contract after all.

—

“Yukhei, was it?” Taemin said, offering a polite sort of smile. 

It was a week later, and he nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh as he sat in the manager’s office. Everything had come back clean, and he was told they were to discuss his first movie. “Yeah.”

“Great. We’ll have to get you a stage name, just in case. You’ve never done anything like this before? Not even one of those shitty self-masturbation movies?”

Yukhei couldn’t help but laugh. “Uh, no, nothing like that. Maybe sent to like...a past boyfriend, but never anything for more people to see,” he shrugged.

“Ah, they’re so cute when they’re new,” Taemin mumbled almost to himself as he shuffled some papers around. “Send in Jongin,” he said suddenly, pressing a buzzer for his secretary.

Yukhei bit his bottom lip, wondering who this Jongin was. The person he was supposed to film with maybe? Or Taemin could have just wanted coffee.

But all at once, the air left his body when the door opened and in walked Kai. Yukhei could feel himself staring, but he couldn’t seem to help it. He was even more gorgeous in person. He looked so effortless, dressed in simply a t-shirt and ripped jeans, his hair swept back but still kind of messy. “What’s up?” Kai asked Taemin, sliding into the chair next to Yukhei and draping a leg over the arm.

“Jongin, this is Yukhei. He just signed with us, what do you think?” Taemin asked, voice tinged with amusement. 

Yukhei hadn’t stopped looking at Kai - or he supposed his real name was Jongin. But this time Kai’s gaze settled on him, and Yukhei felt himself go hot all over. “Hi, nice to meet you,” he finally choked out, though his throat felt dry.

A twitch of amusement passed over Kai’s lips, and he wasn’t shy about letting his gaze rake over Yukhei’s body, taking him in. “Cute. Are we shooting together?” he asked, deep voice sending a little pulse to Yukhei’s groin.

The One and Only Kai thought he was cute. Him. He felt dumbfounded. “I...uh,” he stumbled.

“Yes. I thought he should have someone take care of him for his first time,” Taemin said, shuffling some more papers around his desk. 

“First time? Ah, I love my cherry boys,” Kai said with a hint of a smirk.

“I...uh, I mean I’m not a virgin,” he said, not wanting to come across so much like a kid. 

“You might as well be,” Kai said, and reached out to pat his thigh.

A fire burned through him at the sensation of the touch, his skin burning and he hoped that his cheeks weren’t all pink. After a brief awkward pause, he laughed, the sound probably too loud for the room, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He swore silently. He was already making himself look crazy.

But Kai didn’t look annoyed, one of his eyebrows just faintly lifted.

“Okay, great. Tomorrow,” Taemin piped up, a cheery smile back on his face.

Yukhei licked his lips, “Tomorrow?”

“Is that a problem?” Taemin asked.

“No, no, of course not, I just...didn’t expect it so soon I guess,” he mumbled, gaze falling to his lap. He was making himself into a complete idiot, right here in front of his new boss and the guy he’d jerked off to countless nights.

“Don’t worry, Yukhei, I’ll take very good care of you,” Kai said quietly, his tone more gentle and soothing than the teasing note it had before. “Why don’t you come a little early? I like to get to know my costars a little.”

Yukhei chanced looking at him again, and he was still struck with just how handsome he was. “Okay, Kai,” he agreed quietly, suddenly feeling like a shy little boy. Which was insane, he was taller than most everyone, and he was far from shy.

“Please, we’re going to be good friends at the end of this. Jongin,” he corrected.

Yukhei offered a little smile, trying not to seem just so weird, “Okay, Jongin. Thanks.”

Taemin dismissed them both, but Kai- no, Jongin - insisted he wanted to stick around. Which was fine with Yukhei, he only had about 16 hours to try and compose himself to not be a complete idiot in front of his porn crush. 

—

Yukhei stood off to the side, watching the scene from behind the cameraman. Taeyong’s legs were high in the air, draped over someone’s shoulders as he got fucked into the mattress. Loud moans punctuated the studio, and Taeyong let out a plea of “Please, daddy, come in me,” all high pitched and whiny.

A faint smile crossed his lips, watching his friend. Taeyong has been doing this for a few years, but Yukhei still sometimes liked to tease him about how he always played the part of the innocent, often virginal boy who got seduced. Most of his work was in the morally grey area of step-family, where he would play the innocent son or brother and act all shy at seeing another penis.

He sipped at the coffee in his throwaway cup, observing as the ‘daddy’ figure came, and Taeyong gasped for air. He never really knew what was all put on for show, and Taeyong usually whacked him when he asked. Another few minutes passed as the ‘daddy’ figure kissed Taeyong softly and held him close, calling him a good boy. The director called cut, and both parties were immediately handed robes and tissues.

Taeyong made a rather disgusted face as he cleaned himself up, “Are we done for the day?” he asked to one of the managers, who confirmed. “Thank fucking god,” he groaned, and tied the robe around his waist before seeming to spot Yukhei. 

Yukhei lifted his cup in greeting, and Taeyong smiled a little, holding up a finger in a gesture for him to wait. Yukhei just nodded, and glanced around at the set. He wasn’t usually allowed to see this kind of thing before, he was told about it from Taeyong, but since he was just a friend he wasn’t allowed in. But now that he was signed, he could observe all he wanted, and it was kind of crazy to him how something so sexy was produced in such a cold studio with too many eyes and too many bright lights.

“Enjoy the show, pervert?” Taeyong asked, smiling a little as he teased, now fully dressed in his regular clothes.

Yukhei rolled his eyes. He’d known Taeyong for years now, and he was used to being teased by him. “Always, you slut,” he laughed.

Taeyong snorted, “Come on, I know you’re hungry and so am I, let’s get food.” It was a suggestion, but he was already walking away. 

Yukhei drained his coffee and tossed the cup into a nearby trash, following after him. “I start tomorrow,” he told him, not taking long to catch up to his much shorter friend. 

“So soon? Good for you, any idea what it’s about?”

“Ah, not yet. They said they’d email me the info tonight, but apparently there aren’t really many lines to learn,” he shrugged. Not that he expected there to be many with porn anyway.

“Probably for the best.”

That was all that was said before they got to a nearby cafe and slid into a dark booth near the back. The waitress came and took their orders, and Yukhei fiddled with a sugar packet on the table. “So...I met Kai,” he said. 

“Ah, your puppy crush. And? Did you come on the spot?” Taeyong smiled a little.

Yukhei kicked him under the table. Not hard, but he was pleased that Taeyong winced anyway. “No. But he’s apparently my costar tomorrow,” he mumbled.

Taeyong laughed. “Figures. Just your luck that your very first porn, you get the man you’ve been fantasizing about for years. Nervous?”

“Terrified,” he agreed. “I already felt like an idiot just being in the same room with him. I kept like stumbling over my words and just y’know, being me.”

“Oh come on, you’ll be fine, Yukhei. You’re great with people. How could anyone hate that cute little face of yours? Paired with you being a giant, it’s like hating a puppy. No one can hate puppies,” Taeyong said and reached out to pinch his cheek. 

Yukhei swatted him. “Stop that. I was just hoping I could...I don’t know, at least maybe get comfortable before I had to shoot with him. Maybe shoot with you first.”

Taeyong laughed. “That’s the strangest way of saying you want to fuck me I’ve ever heard.”

“Ah...well...oh. Yeah. Good point. See? I’m hopeless.”

“You’ll be fine, Yukhei. Kai is hot, you know that. You’ve wanted to fuck him forever, so just enjoy it.”

“Yeah...you’re right. But still…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “his dick is so fucking big.” 

Taeyong laughed, swatting at Yukhei. “Yes, I know, he has a massive dong, I get it. Been there. You’ll be fine. I don’t know what they told you, but it’s best to prepare yourself before you go in tomorrow. They’ll help if you need it, but yeah, make sure you’re ready.”

Yukhei sighed and dropped his face down to the table. Even thinking about Jongin’s dick was enough to make his own twitch in his pants. Ever since he’d first seen his first movie of Kai’s, he’d fallen for him. He was so unbelievably handsome, and then he had a big dick that Yukhei thought about riding every night. The knowledge of him going to actually have Kai inside of him was enough to make him crazy.

“Shh, it’s okay. If I can handle it, so can you,” Taeyong reassured him. 

Yukhei raised his head to glare at him. “You take big dicks for a living.”

“And you use a giant one every night pretending it’s Kai’s. Same difference.”

“You’re the worst,” he groaned, banging his head again.

—

Even though Taeyong was insufferable in the worst way, Yukhei knew he made good points. After he’d cleaned himself up and got ready for bed, it was habit more than anything that lead him to open his laptop and grab the dildo in his nightstand. There was somehow something so much dirtier to it knowing that he was going to be fucked by the same man he masturbated to tomorrow. His teeth worried over his bottom lip, drawing up one of his favorite Kai movies - he couldn’t think of him as Jongin like this.

He was so gorgeous, and Yukhei’s cock throbbed at the mere sight of Kai grabbing onto his costar, pulling him into a rough kiss. Soon he would be on the receiving end of that. He skipped in a minute and he sighed softly, observing as Kai’s thick cock sprung free from the confines of his pants, the other actor taking him into his mouth. He skipped in further, watching as Kai’s length sank into the actor below him. Yukhei’s breathing was shallow, cock aching with need. It wasn’t long before he had slicked himself up and was pumping the dildo inside himself in time to Kai’s thrusts. As he came all over his hand, desperate whines spilling from his lips, he wondered how he would manage to even make it through tomorrow.

—

“Good morning,” Yukhei cheerfully called into the room, smiling at the different managers and stylists milling about. Thankfully he’d already met them within the time between his test results and getting set up with this shoot, and one of the managers directed him to take a seat for the makeup artist. He was early, as Jongin had asked, but he wondered if he was already late by his standards since so many people were already around.

He sat in the chair, and glanced around. It didn’t seem like the artist was there yet, or at least hadn’t set anything up. Which was fine with him, he didn’t mind the extra time to start acquainting himself with behind the scenes.

“Ah, I was wondering if you were going to get cold feet,” came a sudden voice to his right.

Yukhei started a little in his seat, glancing to see golden skin and a beautiful face, his fingers stilling from fiddling with his sweater hem. “Oh, hi. Of course not, I just...am I late?” he asked, a smile gracing his lips. He was already making this awkward.

“Of course not,” Jongin mimicked his words back at him, a playful sort of smile on his lips as he took the seat next to Yukhei in that casually graceful way he had.

Yukhei licked his lips, and laughed a moment too late. “I’m a little nervous,” he admitted. Of course, he hated that, he wanted to just be able to be easy and cool around Jongin. He was always more outgoing, he could strike up a conversation with practically anyone and make them laugh. But there was something about Jongin that always made his throat go dry and he couldn’t find the right words.

“That’s okay. What made you want to start here? Taemin said that you haven’t even done any amateur stuff, and I know you can’t always tell, but you don’t look particularly desperate either. So what’s the story?” Jongin asked, piercing him with a curious, dark gaze.

“Oh, well, thanks I think,” he laughed. But there was a moment of sheer panic, remembering that one of the very reasons he was even willing to consider the job was sitting right there staring at him. “Well, I have been out of a job for a while, it’s hard with an art degree, you know? I should have picked up some additional skills, but hey, you know.” He had no idea if Jongin knew, or if he was just going to laugh at him being just another kid. “And I’m friends with Taeyong...ah, I think you two have shot together before?” He didn’t want to sound too much like a desperate fan with a crush, so he tried to play it cool.

Jongin hummed. “Taeyong...cute, little, does a lot of daddy movies right?”

“That’s the one,” he agreed. There was an odd little pang in his stomach. He couldn’t be jealous of Jongin remembering Taeyong, right? That was dumb, even for him.

“Ah, okay. That’s understandable then. What type of art did you study?” Jongin was still fixing him with that beautiful dark gaze, focused only on him and oblivious to any of the managers around them. His hair was a bit messy, falling into his eyes, and Yukhei wanted to brush it away. But he was already perfect looking too.

“Fine art, mainly paintings. Um, what got you into this?” He had a bad habit of sometimes talking about himself too much anyway, and he wanted to know everything he could about Jongin. A few times he’d looked up interviews with him, but there wasn’t all that much.

“Mm, long story. I got kicked out, did some cam work for a few years. I was pretty popular, so one day I got an offer from the company, and here I am,” he shrugged a shoulder, gaze finally breaking from Yukhei’s to glance down at his lap.

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry, Jongin...that must have been so hard.” He wanted to reach out and touch him, reassure him in some way, but he didn’t know how.

Jongin glanced back up again with a smile. “Hey, come on, it’s alright. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it all hadn’t happened. Are you looking forward to shooting with me?”

Yukhei paused briefly, a little taken aback at the change in tone and pace of conversation. “Ah...yeah, yeah, definitely!” He sounded too excited to even his own ears. He silently cursed himself.

But Jongin laughed, “Oh yeah? Have you ever seen any of my movies?” 

Shit. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He parted his lips to speak, only at that same moment Jongin reached out and brushed the hair out of Yukhei’s eyes. His cheeks warmed, and he hoped that he wasn’t turning red. “I...yeah, I think most people have, really,” he said, but his gaze was trained to the ground. He cursed himself again.

“Maybe. But hey, you know what?”

Yukhei glanced up, seeing Jongin a lot closer than he had been just a minute before. The air between them felt hot, or maybe it was just Yukhei feeling hot at the prospect of being close to his crush. “What?” he asked, voice dropping to almost a whisper.

“I’m excited to fuck you. It isn’t very often I get to fuck someone I’d consider my exact type,” Jongin said, voice deep and raspy.

And Yukhei’s world stopped for the briefest of moments, his cheeks hot and his breathing shallow. But before he could even begin the respond, Jongin was gone. Up and out of his seat and rushed away to get his hair toyed with.

—

Yukhei licked his lips, waiting on the onset couch. The setup was that Jongin was Yukhei’s older brother’s best friend who Yukhei had a crush on. Which didn’t exactly feel like it was all that far from being true. At least the casting was kind, and Yukhei mostly just needed to be helpless and confused and turned on. He suspected that would pretty much be the case anyway.

The director called for action, and Yukhei concentrated his gaze on where the director had earlier told him the tv should be. He flipped the channels on the remote a few times, miming at trying to find something to watch. Jongin entered, Yukhei could see him out of the corner of his eye, and came to sit down right next to him on the couch. 

“Lucas, hey. What’s on?” he asked, using the name that the company had given to Yukhei not long before.

Yukhei could feel the heat from Jongin’s body next to his, and he glanced at him. “Nothing. Daytime, y’know?” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too awkward. Though he supposed that would be fine for the part. “Where’s my brother?”

“Ah, he forgot something at his girlfriend’s house.”

He only offered the slightest smile, and then Jongin’s hand was on his thigh. His skin burned where he touched him, and he chanced a look, putting on his best shy expression - though it didn’t really take much by way of acting. “What are you doing?” he asked, though his voice cracked a little.

Jongin smiled, though he realized in a flash that this was a different smile than the one he’d been offered earlier, this one was a little sharper, eyes narrowed. He realized that there were differences between Jongin and Kai. “Do you not want me to?” he asked, hand edging higher up Yukhei’s leg, stopping just short of his crotch.

His breath hitched, and the camera panned in on their faces, of Yukhei gazing at Jongin with wide eyes. “I…” he breathed, incapable of speech even if he was supposed to say something. But Jongin was staring at him too closely.

And then Jongin’s lips were on his. Soft and warm, pressing against him, and Yukhei felt a chill run up his spine. Maybe it was just all for the cameras, but he couldn’t help that his body was reacting so strongly to every touch of Jongin against him. He remembered to reach up, lay a hand alongside Jongin’s face as they kissed. Jongin’s hand still trailed along his thigh, edging ever closer. Their mouths moved together, and Jongin’s tongue licked over the seam of Yukhei’s lips. Yukhei sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to him pliantly.

Jongin’s tongue swept over his, licking and curling their tongues together. Yukhei felt hot, and he could only whine in the back of his throat, arching closer into him. Finally, Jongin’s touch came, cupping his bulge. Yukhei moaned, and it took him a beat to remember he was in front of the camera. He pulled away, biting his lip gently. “What if...someone comes home?” he asked, still maintaining that wide-eyed expression as Jongin palmed his dick.

Jongin squeezed, earning another shaky moan, “Let’s go to your room, then.”

—

“Great! And cut!” called the director.

Yukhei let out a sigh of relief, able to collect his thoughts for the moment while they exchanged a few things to change the room for the next scene. The makeup artists came and checked their faces, and Yukhei scrunched his nose a little as the fluffy brush swept over his nose.

“Hey, do you need help?” came an offer next to him, and he laid eyes on Mark. He’d been introduced to him before, he was the fluffer - he helped them get hard and stay that way before a scene.

“Ah...I think I’m okay,” he said, unable to help the warmth spreading across his cheeks.

Mark laughed, a little awkwardly, and went to Jongin, who simply waved him away.

—

“Action!”

Jongin’s lips immediately captured Yukhei’s again, hungry and insistent against him. A fire spread through Yukhei’s body, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into the kisses and trying his best to keep up with Jongin. It was hard when his head was spinning like it was.

But he regained himself to pull at Jongin’s shirt, whiny and desperate to get him naked. When his shirt came off, Yukhei broke the kiss, and instead began pressing hot kisses against other areas of Jongin’s skin that he could reach. He kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sucking hard on a tender spot on his neck before he dipped lower, bending to run his tongue over a nipple. Jongin groaned deep in his throat, and Yukhei’s cock pulsed in his pants.

Jongin’s fingers fisted in Yukhei’s hair, pushing him downward. Yukhei complied, sliding down onto his knees. He looked up at Jongin, knowing the camera was panning on his face, catching his uncertainty. Jongin offered a small smile, his touch more gentle on Yukhei's head this time. "You'll be fine," he said gently, and Yukhei couldn't remember if that was even in the script or not.

But he said nothing, and only reached out to undo Jongin's pants, pulling them down over his hips. He was still in his underwear, but Yukhei could see the outline of his thick cock. It made his mouth water. Pushing the pants out of the way, his fingers reached the waistband of Jongin's underwear, hesitating for only the briefest of moments before he slipped them down. Jongin's cock sprung free, thick and even bigger than it looked on the screen, Yukhei couldn't help but think. 

Tentatively, he reached out, wrapping his long fingers around his cock and slowly stroked him. Jongin's cock was hot and heavy in his palm, and his teeth worried his bottom lip gently as he focused on stroking him. He glanced upward, seeing Jongin's eyes slip shut. Yukhei licked his lips, and leaned in, laving his tongue over the head. He was salty, and Yukhei couldn't suppress the gentle sigh that slipped out from his taste. This was all of his many fantasies come to life, and here he was giving none other than the object of all of his desires a blowjob. And it was in front of a screen, but somehow that didn't even make it as weird as he suspected maybe it should have. He only focused on making sure that he was doing it as best as he could. So he ran his tongue along the head, repeatedly digging his tongue into a point that seemed to make the fingers on the back of his head grip tighter every time.

"Get on with it," growled Jongin, thrusting his hips forward a bit.

Yukhei glanced up again, offering a little smile that was supposed to relay his innocence. He didn't know if it did. Instead he just opened his mouth and engulfed Jongin in his mouth. He couldn't fit all of him in at once, and it was too early to try, only wrapped his hand around the base of his cock as his mouth began to work his cock. Jongin moaned, and Yukhei thought that he could spend the rest of his life listening to that moan.

"Good...that's amazing, Lucas," Jongin said, voice a little bit raspy as Yukhei continued to work his cock. He sucked a little harder, trying to fit more of his large cock into his mouth. He wanted to be good, not just for the role but he wanted it to be the best Jongin had ever had. He knew it wasn't likely, but he couldn’t help the thought anyway. Yukhei began to bob his head along Jongin's cock, his hand working what he couldn't fit, though he tried to fit more of him into his mouth each time he bobbed lower. Jongin's fingers ran through his hair, letting out very quiet sounds into the room, eyes still closed. Yukhei continued to pleasure him, moaning a little around his cock. His own dick was pulsing each time Jongin's sounds reached his ears, and he hoped he wouldn't come just from giving him a blowjob. 

Jongin's hips suddenly thrust forward, his cock hitting the back of Yukhei's throat and causing him to choke. Tears sprang up in his eyes, and he had to pull away, gasping a bit for air. Jongin's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him back in, and Yukhei merely parted his lips and let him take control of him again. This time he tried his best to relax his throat to accommodate taking Jongin's large cock into his throat. He still didn't know if he could manage to take it all, but he was willing to try. Anything for the man he'd been wanting for so long. Jongin's hips thrust into his mouth again, and this time Yukhei was ready, letting him fuck into his throat. It was messy and wet, and Yukhei felt dirty with saliva and precome on his chin, but he could only allow Jongin to keep fucking his mouth. He moved his hand from where he gripped his shaft, and with another shove, Jongin's hard cock was filling his mouth and down his throat. He moaned, stilling himself for Jongin's movements.

It was over all too quickly, however, with Jongin pulling Yukhei off of him by his hair. Yukhei's cock pulsed at the small amount of pain in his head, and from feeling so used and dirty before his crush. No words were exchanged, but Jongin grabbed Yukhei and pulled him up to standing again, making quick work of undoing his pants and letting them fall down the floor with his underwear. Not allowing him a chance to gather his thoughts for the next moment, Jongin pushed Yukhei to the bed, and Yukhei worried that he looked clumsy and silly falling onto the bed like that. But there was so much happening, with the bright lights and cameras still watching over them, and Jongin getting on the bed with him.

Jongin grabbed the lube that was stationed on the set's nightstand, and slicked his fingers with it. "Are you sure you want this?" Jongin asked, that teasing voice back as he looked down at Yukhei.

His pupils were lust-blown and dark, and Yukhei's teeth worried his lip. "Please...I need your giant cock inside me," he pleaded, feeling rather pathetic. He knew it was the line, but he knew that even if it wasn't in the script, he probably couldn't have figured out anything else to say anyway.

With a small nod, Jongin pushed at Yukhei's thighs until they were spread far apart, letting the camera take in the view of his ass. As he'd been instructed, Yukhei made sure to prepare himself before any filming began earlier that morning. But as Jongin's slicked up fingers breached him, he still gasped at the sudden intrusion in a way that wasn't even scripted. But that was okay, because it seemed like everything Jongin did was setting him on edge. He held his legs in the position Jongin had pushed him into, and he tried to mostly ignore the camera that circled around to his side to get a better view of his face. His eyes slipped closed, letting Jongin's fingers search inside of him.

His fingers twisted and thrust into him, and Yukhei moaned lowly, cock pulsing. He swore he may be able to come from just Jongin's teasing, but he wasn't supposed to. Another finger was pushed inside, and Yukhei hummed quietly. Jongin leaned down, kissing along the skin of his thighs and up his stomach. He slowly made his way to Yukhei's lips, his fingers never stilling inside of him. Yukhei's gaze flitted open again as Jongin kissed him, immediately pliant to his motions and opening to his mouth as their tongues brushed together over and over again. Yukhei was starting to get needy, and he arched into the touches, reaching out to take Jongin's cock in his hand again to continue stroking him as they kissed and Jongin spread him open.

—

"Cut!" called the director.

Yukhei couldn't help the pang of disappointment spreading through him at the call. Jongin kissed him again briefly before he pulled away. Jongin was pulled away in a robe, and Mark came over with something in his hand. "Hey, you two will continue after lunch. Keep this in," he instructed, and all at once he was filled by what he now realized was a plug. He whined a little, wishing it was Jongin instead, but he understood that they needed to keep him spread open for the actual fucking scene.

"Thanks," was all he could mutter. And he was ushered up and into a robe himself. His cheeks still felt flush, and he wondered how people could manage to do this all the time. It was a job, but he felt like he was completely overtaken by Jongin. Then again, he knew that there was more to it than a simple job for him, and maybe those who didn't have a massive crush on Jongin didn't have so much difficulty keeping their heads about them. But he was a bit thankful for the chance to cool down again, able to think and for his skin to stop burning with need.

He was ushered back to where he'd had his hair and makeup done not long ago, where there was lunch made available to them. They were just sandwiches, but Yukhei didn't feel hungry. All he could think about was Jongin's cock, and having to stop and draw this out wasn't helping. Jongin was scrolling through something on his phone, a frown on his face. He didn't seem nearly as bothered as Yukhei felt, and he wondered if the words he said before were what he said to everyone. 

He took his place next to him, and picked at his sandwich, still feeling nothing for the food before him. Yukhei felt a little silly for a moment, for all of it, but then suddenly Jongin looked over. A smile spread on his face, and he shot Yukhei a wink before he continued to scroll through whatever was so interesting on his phone. Yukhei smiled a little to himself, feeling a little wave of shyness all over again, even though a plug pressed right up against a very sweet spot as he adjusted in his seat.

—

Yukhei settled back onto the bed, trying to get into roughly the same position as before. It wouldn't be this way for long anyway, so it didn't have to be exact. Jongin slipped off his robe and handed it to one of the assistants, rejoining Yukhei on the bed. His fingers didn't breach him again, but they rested against the cleft of his ass for at least the sake of the continuity. Yukhei burned with his touch anyway.

"Action!"

And Jongin kissed him again, softer this time. His hands pulled away, "Come on, flip over for me," he said, nudging him lightly.

Yukhei got that wide-eyed look again and nodded once, turning over to get onto his hands and knees, burying his face into the pillows. He was fully exposed now to Jongin and the cameras, and he knew that they were taking him in, observing his ass and the way it fluttered as though he craved to be filled. It wasn't long before he felt warmth against his backside, and he knew that Jongin had come to join him. Fingers ran along the cleft of his ass, trailing over it lightly before something much thicker followed suit. Yukhei moaned a little at the sensation of Jongin's cock teasing his ass, just barely running over his rim. He ached for him, and it wasn't for the cameras at all. He whined softly, "Please..." was all he could say, waiting with bated breath. He wished that he could see Jongin, could look upon his handsome face and know just what he was feeling - or at least what Yukhei could guess at. 

But Jongin only ran his cock alongside his ass some more before he lightly pressed into him. It was just the very tip, and it wasn't enough to satisfy, only to tease and work him up some more. He moaned a little biting his lips. "Kai...Kai, please..." he pleaded again.

"Such an impatient little slut," came the words growled behind him.

Yukhei throbbed at the sound of his voice degrading him. "Please," was all he could say again.

But he was thankful that was all there was, and suddenly Jongin's cock was filling him. His fingers clenched the sheets, groaning as he was stretched impossibly to fit to Jongin's cock. He was so big, and Yukhei wondered if it was too much, if he would be able to take all of him in. But he had done more than he could have ever expected with his mouth, he could only hope his ass could accommodate him just as well. Jongin went slowly, taking his time to fill Yukhei. He pushed in only an inch or so at a time, dragging it out for long moments that had Yukhei gasping and shaking, but he still wanted more. He wanted all of him, wanted to feel Jongin's balls against his ass.

A hand wrapped around his waist, steadying Yukhei as he continued to press into him. Yukhei held his breath, feeling the burn in the base of his spine as Jongin finally bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against Yukhei's ass. Yukhei's eyes closed, and he tried to adjust to the feeling of being so impossibly full. Jongin was huge, he knew that much, but actually being filled with his cock was entirely different to what he could have imagined. It was almost painful, yet it was the most delicious ache he’d ever been filled with.

He only had a moment to adjust, and then Jongin was drawing out from him, sending little pulses of need through Yukhei’s body. When he was almost pulled all the way out, he suddenly thrust back inside, and Yukhei let out a loud moan, fingers clenching the sheets as Jongin filled him again. There was a camera not far from his face, observing his reactions as he got fucked. His lips remained parted, letting out soft streams of moans as he got fucked. It was slow at first, Jongin keeping up that pace of nearly pulling out and fucking him again. It wasn’t enough to get any really good friction going, they both knew that, but it looked good on camera and Yukhei couldn’t deny that it made him ache feeling every inch of him every time. 

Suddenly, Jongin’s hips snapped into him, and Yukhei moaned at the sudden change. Jongin’s fingers dug into his hips, and he began a rhythm of snapping his hips inside of Yukhei. It was hard, a rough snap each time he bottomed out that left Yukhei breathless. He angled his hips up, meeting Jongin’s thrusts in a way that made him go even deeper. 

A sharp smack startled him, and his ass burned where Jongin’s hand had hit him. “Oh, J- Kai…” he moaned, almost forgetting where they were. He hoped it wouldn’t ruin the shot.

“Yeah? You like that you little slut?” Jongin asked, and Yukhei could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

Another smack landed on his ass, and Yukhei whined. His cock was almost painfully hard, but he wasn’t supposed to touch yet. And then all at once, Jongin’s hands were on him again, pulling him around until Yukhei was laying flat on his back, staring up and Jongin. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath, but Jongin hardly gave him the chance before he thrust back inside him. Immediately he resumed his pace, snapping his hips into him mercilessly. Yukhei moaned, wanton and loud, and wrapped his legs around Jongin’s hips to pull him deeper. The cameras shifted to a closeup of Jongin’s dick going inside of Yukhei over and over, and he took the chance to press a kiss to Jongin’s lips.

Jongin smirked a little against him, but kissed him back, tongue immediately finding its way back into his mouth. Yukhei felt hot all over, like he could hardly breathe. He couldn’t even think, he was just focused on the way Jongin felt inside him, and the sweet taste of his lips.

Jongin pulled back, still fucking into him slowly, and wrapped his fingers around Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei shivered at the touch, and as Jongin began pumping him in time with his thrusts, he knew he wouldn't last very long. He hoped the director didn’t expect him to. Blessedly, the director whispered a quiet, “now,” which would later be edited out.

With that permission, and Jongin’s big cock fucking him open so perfectly, he went over the edge. He moaned loudly, white heat burning through him as he came, muscles clenching around Jongin as he spilled over his hand and onto his own stomach.

But he didn’t get much chance to come down from his high before Jongin was crawling closer, and Yukhei licked his lips a little, eyeing Jongin’s hard cock curving so beautifully toward his sculpted stomach. Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking as he aimed for Yukhei’s face. Yukhei parted his lips, anticipation building before he reached out and wrapped his fingers around his cock also, stroking quickly. Jongin let out quiet moans, and his head arched backward as suddenly his hot release spilled onto Yukhei’s face. Come painted over his cheeks and some fell onto his lips, and he could taste the saltiness of his release. Yukhei was left gasping, and he could only imagine how absolutely wrecked he looked like that. He focused on breathing as the cameras came closer, wanting to catch every detail.

—

Yukhei breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped back into his own clothing. He was still on fire from having Jongin’s cock inside him, still in a state of utter disbelief that he’d been fucked by his huge cock that he’d dreamt of for so long. He ran a hand through his hair, and he realized he would probably need to shower to get rid of the gel and whatever come had landed on him.

And then there was Jongin, standing next to him. “You were amazing,” Jongin said, smiling a little.

“Ah...thank you. So were you,” he said, feeling all of a sudden like a shy little boy again even though he’d just been in bed with him.

Jongin laughed, and leaned in. “Your friend told me you wanted me, you know.”

Yukhei’s face burned, and he both wanted to kill Taeyong and thank him. “Ah...I guess I’ve been a fan for a while…”

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Jongin said, reaching out and grasping Yukhei’s hand before he leaned to whisper, “Maybe this time without any cameras.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i realize, dear prompter, that your original intention may have been that jongin was the one new to porn, but I liked this way so I hope you aren't disappointed haha. This is just pure filth i'm not sorry
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
